User blog:Doppledoppio/Silens Vessisade
Silens Vessisade Silens Vessisade is a moon rabbit sent to earth to observe the traits and personalities of the normal earth rabbits and other organic beings on the earth. He has the Lunare element ( Was formerly a Flux OC, so that explains his name ) and his weapon of choice is the Nekro Fengari, a sniper rifle made from the pure moonrocks of the moon and various metals from meteorites. Appearance He is shown to have black spiky hair swept to the side and black rabbit ears with the flesh inside giving off a sparkle. He dons the normal male Lunare suit most of the time and wears glasses. This is just a disguise given to him by the moon rabbit colony to fit in with the earth rabbits, though. His real hair color and rabbit ear color are a shining white as beautiful as the moonlight. When he is introduced, he is wearing a gasmask because moon rabbits have presumed that oxygen is a toxic gas. Personality As a supervisor on the moon and now supervising beings on the earth, Silens is a controlled man who does his best not to get in anyone's way unless told to. He may have a bit of trust issues with others but he is trustworthy himself. He is honest to others as he does not see the point in telling lies, and observant to his surroundings because...that's his job. Moveset ( Nekro Fengari ) Q - He enters scope mode for better aiming. Using this puts you into 1st person and you can still move, but 10% slower. ( Lusiny Polvo ) LMB - Fires a bullet infused with moondust. When his skills are not activated, the bullets are homing bullets that deal small to medium damage. ( Vida Mond ) E - Changes the next 8 bullets to bullets that heal 20% of a player's total health when it hits an ally. Every 4th bullet is a homing one that goes toward the player with the lowest health in the server. ( Obrana Abwher ) R - Changes the next 2 bullets into AOE bullets that deal medium damage when shot into the ground, and from there a protective barrier in the shape of a dome appears which shields players from attacks and upon leaving the dome players are given a forcefield for 9 seconds. Players can only get the forcefield bonus twice and after that leaving the dome does nothing. The barrier lasts 40 seconds. No homing. ( Manelys Bliznak ) F - Changes the next bullet into a bullet that when a player is hit they gain a temporary speed boost of 20%, permanent 10% total health increase, 5% total damage boost, and a 13 second forcefield. The bullet looks like a comet when it is shot. Using this sacrifices you 40 health points. No homing. Stats HP: 264 DPS: 50 Speed: 30 ( 27 when Q is used ) Cost: 181,000, Level 67 Strengths: Godly support, Forcefields, Homing attacks Weaknesses: Hard to aim, Slows down, Low damage 50/50/50 Bonus: He turns into his real moon rabbit form with white hair and ears. Also ditches the glasses. Backstory Silens had graduated from the prestigious moon academy of Akatemia Mond, where he had taken up the Earthly Studies course and ended up getting a job at the main research facility. He was one of the special 40 moon rabbits sent down to observe organic beings on earth and gain information about them. WIP Trivia *He was originally going to be a Flux user, which is why is name translates to "Silent Rain" and not something related to the moon. *His weapon, Nekro Fengari means "Dead moon" in greek. *He's roughly 181 years old in moon rabbit years. *He's met Montre Noir on a couple of occassions. They're not really fond of eachother after Montre forcefully took off his gas mask. :C Category:Blog posts